Three-dimensional finite element stress analysis will be used: (1) to determine the magnitude, direction and location of principal stresses resulting from various removable mandibular partial denture designs to the surrounding and supporting dental structures, and (2) to develop optimum partial denture designs for class I, II and III partial dentures based on the Applegate-Kennedy classification system. These results should be especially useful in computerized graphics self-instruction programs that should markedly increase the experience of dental students learning the fundamentals of partial denture design. The stresses will be measured on a three-dimensional model of the mandible and single and multiple loading schemes will be examined. The reliability of the finite element model will be verified by a comparison of displacement/mobility data with literature values. On the basis of the experimental data and clinically measured input variables, the computerized model will be capable of simulating partial denture designs which will optimize the distribution of the stresses to the remaining dental structures.